facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Villain Defeats
Defeats or deaths of villains in fiction. Movies Batman *Joker (Batman 1989): As Joker attempts to escape via Helicopter, Batman shoots his grapple gun at his leg to attach it to the gargoyle. He then fell to his death from the very top of the Gotham Cathedral. *Catwoman (Batman Returns): To kill Max Shreck, Catwoman almost dies when she puts a tazer in her mouth near a bunch of wires to kiss me, Catwoman survives but Shreck is burn't to death. *Penguin (Batman Returns): After falling through the glass roof leading to his lair, Penguin dies from the poisonous waters he fell in. *Two-Face (Batman Forever): During his attempt to kill Batman, Batman threw a bunch of coins at him to knock him off the edge and he fell to his death to the pit below. *Riddler (Batman Forever): Batman destroys his invention connected to Riddler's brain, causing him to lose all his sanity and then was sent to Arkham Asylum. *Mr. Freeze (Batman and Robin): Batman uses a heat device to paralyse him and then knocked him off the edge, he was then sent to Arkham Asylum. *Poison Ivy (Batman and Robin): Ivy was trapped into her flower bed by Batgirl and she was later sent to Arkham Asylum. *Bane (Batman and Robin): After being defeated by Robin and Batgirl, he was crushed by the rubble. *Scarecrow (Batman Begins): Batman uses his own fear gas against him, Scarecrow was later sent to Arkham Asylum. *Ra's al Ghul (Batman Begins): Batman cuts the rushing train in half, leaving Ra's to be killed in the train's violent crash. *Carmine Falcone (Batman Begins): After defeating his thugs, Batman knocked him out and then left him hanging for the GCPD to capture. *Joker (The Dark Knight): Joker was threw off the platform and then hung by his feet, Joker was then sent to a far away prison from Gotham City by SWAT Teams. *Two-Face (The Dark Knight): As he attempted to judge James Gordon, Batman tackled Two-Face, causing him to fall off the edge and break his neck, killing him. *Bane (The Dark Knight Rises): As Bane attempted to kill Batman, Catwoman killed Bane by shooting him with a cannon. *Talia al Ghul (The Dark Knight Rises): Talia crashes inside a truck from a high distance, killing her. Spider-Man *Green Goblin (Spider-Man): Impaled by his own weapon. *Doc Oc (Spider-Man 2): Killed himself when he destroyed his project. *Venom (Spider-Man 3): Killed with a grenade by Spider-Man. *Sandman (Spider-Man 3): Blew away when he turned good. *The Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man): *Rhino (The Amazing Spider-Man 2): *Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man 2): *Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2): Superman Pirates of the Caribean Star Wars *Darth Maul (SW1): Cut in half by Obi Wan Kanobi. *Jango Fett (SW2): Decapitated by Mace Windu. *Count Dooku (SW3): Decapitated by Anakin Skywalker. *General Grevious (SW3): Shot by Obi Wan Kanobi multiple times, resulting in an explosion. *Nute Gunray (SW3): Killed by Darth Vader. *Greedo (SW4): Shot by Han Solo. *Grand Moff Tarkin (SW4): Died aboard the Darth Star as it blew up. *Darth Vader (SW6): Died before killing Palpatine due to the severe injuries of the electrical powers. *Emperor Palpatine (SW6): Thrown down the shaft by Darth Vader. Attack the Block *Hi Hatz: Jaw ripped from the Aliens. *Aliens: Killed when the building caught on fire. Jaws *First Shark: Blew up when the gas tank was shot inside him. *Second Shark: Electrocuted to death when he bit the wire. *Third Shark: Blew up. *Last Shark: Blew up when impaled by the Ship. Indiana Jones TV Shows Regular Show Adventure Time The Batman Batman: The Animated Series Video Games Batman (Arkhamverse) *Joker: Died from the Titan. *Harley Quinn: Robin threw a Shuriken to knock her out and then Gordon apprehended her. *Scarecrow: Severly injured by Killer Croc. *Killer Croc: The floor he was on was blew down, causing Croc to fall down into the depths of Arkham Asylum by Batman. *Victor Zsasz: Batman knocked him out and then imprisoned Zsasz in a small cage. *Riddler: Riddler was pulled down and then knocked out, he was then under watch of his former hostages. *Two-Face: Two-Face was punched to the face by Catwoman, knocking him out. *Penguin: Penguin was beaten down by Batman and then Mr. Freeze locked him up in one of his cases. *Poison Ivy: Ivy's shield was blew up by Batman, causing her to fall to the depths of the Botanical Gardens. *Professor Hugo Strange: Strange was impaled by Ra's al Ghul and then Wonder Tower explodes, finally killing Strange. *Ra's al Ghul: Ra's al Ghul impaled himself and then fell onto the gates of Arkham City. *Mr. Freeze: Freeze was beaten up by Batman with his helmest smashed to pieces but redeemed himself. *Bane: Bane was smashed by the Batmobile and then sent into the Gotham Bay. *Clayface: Clayface was knocked into the Lazarus Pit by Batman with his fate unknown. *Mad Hatter: Mad Hatter's mind controlling abilities was stopped when Batman knocked him out and destroyed his Hat. *Deadshot: Batman took down Deadshot and imprisoned him in one of the un-operating Train Cars. *Deathstroke: Deathstroke was punched in the face by Batman, knocking him out. *Copperhead: Copperhead was taken down by Batman and then imprisoned in one of the crates. *Firefly: Firefly crashed landed on the Bridge's support, knocked out and then left hanging for the GCPD by Batman. *Arkham Knight: Unknown. *Mr. Hammer: Mr. Hammer was taken down by Batman within the Steel Mill. *Sickle: Sickle was taken down by Batman within the Museam. *Bird: Bird was interrogated by Batman and then knocked out. *Anarky: Anarky was disarmed, his mask was knocked off and he was then left for the GCPD. *Black Mask: Black Mask was taken down on the Train. *Commissioner Loeb: Killer Croc threw him in the execution chamber where he was gassed to death under Joker's orders. *Branden: Brendan was knocked by Batman in self-defence. *Electrocutioner: Joker threw him out the window, killing him. *Lady Shiva: Unknown but was defeated by Batman. *Frank Boles: Murdered by Joker. *Hush: Unknown. *Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc: Knocked Out by Batman. *Solomon Grundy: Killed by Batman for Grundy to repeat his cycle. Saints Row Sonic Resident Evil *Albert Wesker (RE5): Shot with twin RPG's while he was in lava by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. *Jack Krauser (RE4): Killed by Ada Wong after he was severly injured by Leon S. Kennedy. *Derek C. Simmons (RE6): Impaled. *Carla Radames (RE6): Shot by Ada Wong. *Ramon Salazar (RE4): Killed by Leon S. Kennedy. *Nemesis (RE3): Killed by Jill Valentine. *William Birkin (RE2): Hit by a train. *Ozwell E. Spencer (RE5): Impaled by Albert Wesker. *Ricardo Irving (RE5): He was cut from the monster he was hosting by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar and died. *Excella Gionne (RE5): Killed when she transformed into Uroboros Aheri and then it was destroyed with missiles. *Osmund Saddler (RE4): Blew up with the Special RPG by Leon S. Kennedy. *Bitores Mendez (RE4): Killed by Leon S. Kennedy. *Jack Norman (RER): Killed. Halo *The Didact (Halo 4): *Gravemind (Halo 3): Destroyed alongside the Flood. *Prophet of Truth (Halo 3): Impaled with an Energy Sword by the Arbiter. *Prophet of Regret (Halo 2): Beaten to death by John 117 and his temple was destroyed. *Prophet of Mercy (Halo 2): Killed by the Flood. *Ripa Moramee (Halo Wars): Face stabbed with a Combat Knife and impaled with an Energy Sword by Sergeant Forge. Devil May Cry Call of Duty Minecraft No More Heroes Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Anime Death Note Code Geass Naruto Bleach Dragon Ball Sonic X Shiki Higurashi Pokemon Mirai Nikki Soul Eater Category:Antagonist Lists Category:Villain Lists